


Nothing had changed

by perpetualsunrise1394



Category: Carol (2015), Carol and Therese, The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8634016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualsunrise1394/pseuds/perpetualsunrise1394
Summary: this is my first attempt at fan fiction so pls be kind. Carol and Therese being cute together in a modern setting. enjoy x





	1. Nothing had changed

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Patricia Highsmith for bringing this love story into the world.

She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, tapping her pencil on the tabletop as she thought. Where to begin? How could she put Carol into words? Carol was the early light streaming in through the gaps in the blind, warming your face as you stir from peaceful dreams on a Saturday morning, smiling to yourself in the knowledge of having nowhere to be, the whole weekend ahead of you. Carol was the bright moon on a clear night, when you can't seem to find peace in the solitude of sleep, needing an ear that won't judge and ask questions. Carol was day and night simultaneously, she was constant. Carol was everything, and she was hers. 

Therese put the pencil down and turned the page over. Lightly humming to herself, she turned off the desk lamp and walked over to the double bed currently occupied by a slightly overweight tabby cat going by the name of Sydney. She kicked off her slippers and slid between the sheets. Sydney, woken by the movement, clambered over to Therese, curling into the curve of her torso, purring. She sighed, feeling at once content. She smiled to herself as she thought of what tomorrow would bring. This would be the last night she had only Sydney to fall asleep with. 

\---

Her hands trembled as she brought the cigarette to her lips. Would it be the same? Would it feel the same? She inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in her lungs for an extra count as she pondered over what was to come. At last she exhaled, pushing away the thick smoke as she pushed away her fears. This was Carol and Therese, everything would be perfect. 

She walked over to the makeshift coffee stall by the station barriers. The boy serving her had dark blond hair that hung a little too low over his eyes. He was young and looked a little uncomfortable, like he was new and wasn't quite sure what the day would bring and how he would handle it. Therese knew how that felt. But as Therese ordered, the boy's warm smile and gentle nod of the head in acknowledgement allowed her worry to evaporate; they could both do this. She pulled a five-dollar bill from her pocket, paying for the coffee and placing the change in the jar labelled "Jack". She smiled at the boy, wishing him luck for day ahead and left the cart feeling calmer. 

Therese looked around, taking in her surroundings. The station was small, with only two platforms there wasn't many people waiting around. The boards above her head flashed to say the train she was waiting for had arrived. She looked across the track, searching the newly arrived crowd of passengers piling off the train she spotted the glimmer of blond she had been waiting for. As the crowd slowly cleared, all that was left was Carol and Therese, looking at each other across the tracks, the world around them falling away as they were finally here, together. 

Carol had not changed, it was too far to see the emotion in her grey eyes, but the slow smile that spread across her face said it all. Therese had not needed to worry. Nothing had changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much love for Patricia Highsmith xo

As carol made her way over the small bridge separating the two platforms, closing the gap between herself and Therese, her heart hammered against her chest. The train journey had been agonisingly long, giving Carol plenty of time to think.  
Carol had loved every second that she had spent with Rindy, getting to be with her daughter for those few days had reminded her of the reason why she had fought so hard for her. Being a mother to Rindy was everything to her, and she would make sure she didn’t miss any part of her daughter’s life.  
But the time away had also made her realise how much she truly loved Therese. Although their relationship was still new, Carol knew she had never felt this before, and she wasn’t going to let anything come between them. Carol would always be a part of Rindy’s life, but now that she had found Therese, she could see how much her life had been missing. How much of herself had been missing.  
Carol was now stood in front of Therese, close enough to touch, though neither of them dared.  
Carol felt Therese’s eyes move down her body, following the curve of her breasts, her hips, slowly travelling back past her now flushed cheeks to meet her own grey eyes.  
“I missed you” Therese whispered, afraid of breaking the silence between them. Carol let out a breath she hadn’t realised she was holding and took a step forward, closing the gap between them.  
“I missed you” Therese repeated; the emotion in Therese’s voice and the look of almost painful relief of their reunion on her face made Carol’s heart ache. She never needed to worry that Therese did not feel what Carol felt, this was real for both of them. Carol knew in that moment that she would never leave Therese again.  
Carol tentatively reached out to touch Therese’s face, gently caressing her cheek. At the contact Carol heard Therese moan slightly, causing her breath to catch and a distinct flutter low in her stomach. She reached her hand round to the back of Therese’s neck, placing her free hand on the small of her back, and pulled their bodies flush together. Carol inched her face closer to Therese’s, searching her emerald eyes for confirmation before lightly kissing her full on the lips.  
Her heart raced as the at first chaste kissed intensified. Carol’s hand on Therese’s neck slid further up, tugging lightly on Therese’s hair as her tongue asked permission to enter Therese’s mouth. Therese’s hands slipped around Carol’s slim waist, pulling their bodies even closer, as a small moan escaped the taller woman’s lips at the contact.  
It was Carol that broke the kiss, remembering their lack of privacy and reluctantly taking a step back with shaken breath and trembling hands. As she looked at Therese she saw her a smile claim the young woman’s face, taking Carol’s breath away. She would never tire of that smile.  
Carol grabbed her lovers hand pulling her in the direction of the exit, “come on then my angel, lets go home” she said with a light laugh, instantly lightening the serious mood that had encased them since Carol had got off the train.  
They walked hand in hand to Therese’s car. When they reached the car Therese took Carol’s suitcase from her hand and placed it in the boot before sliding in to the driver’s seat. Carol getting into the passenger’s side angled her body to be as close to Therese as possible despite the gear stick between them. She reached across and placed her hand high on Therese’s thigh, causing goosebumps to appear on the younger woman’s skin. Carol chuckled, pleased with the fact that she had this power over her lover, feeling safe in the knowledge that just one touch could cause Therese’s body to involuntarily react. Carol’s soft laugh coloured Therese’s cheeks as she turned her head away to look out of the car window, hiding her face in embarrassment. But when she turned back to look at Carol’s face she saw the kindness and love in her eyes, making her lips pull up into a deep smile, causing the dimples in her cheeks to come out. “My angel” Carol breathed at nobody in particular, enjoying the blissful contentment that came with two of them being alone together after the few days apart.  
They pulled up outside Carol's apartment and Therese turned off the engine. She turned to look at Carol who was softly smiling at her, she met her eyes in a loving gaze as Carol said "well you're coming up aren't you?"  It wasn't a question Therese had expected, of course she was coming up. These few days had been torture and she couldn't imagine driving away from here without Carol. Her face must have given away her thoughts as Carol smiled, "that’s what I thought”, she laughed and gave Therese a small wink before getting out of the car and walking round to the driver’s side. She opened the door and offered her hand to Therese to help her out. As Therese stood she pulled the younger woman into a tight embrace, slipping both arms around her small waist and placing a small chaste kiss on the curve of her neck. She smiled and breathed in the smell of Therese’s hair. The younger woman giggled, but when Carol pulled away slightly the look in her eyes silenced Therese. She had never before felt so loved, and so safe in another’s arms. Carol smiled, “come on then my darling” she whispered into Therese’s ear, causing goosebumps to rise on the younger woman’s skin. Carol slipped her arm around her lover’s waist, turning to face her apartment building, allowing for Therese to link her arm around Carol in the same way, walking into the building with their bodies linked together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey pals, I've really loved getting comments and kudos on this piece and am so sorry for being slow at updating. This chapter is again not that long i know but I'm super busy. I have a couple more chapters drafted so they should be coming soon. hope you enjoy xxx


End file.
